Radio technology has developed to allow for wireless networks providing computing devices access to remote resources, including Internet-based resources. Mobile wireless networks have also been developed, allowing mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and laptops, to access, use, and leverage the robust content and services available, for instance, on the Internet. Computing devices can access such resources over networks employing TCP/IP. Mobile computing devices can participate in wireless networks and access at least partially wireline TCP/IP networks, including the Internet, using wireless gateways, mobile gateways, and the like. Accordingly, mobile computing devices, themselves can participate in and handle packets according to TCP and/or IP protocols, including error conditions, such as the sending of duplicate acknowledgements (or “dup acks”) in response to missing or out-of-order packets.
Further, a variety of different wireless gateways have been developed, for instance, depending on the wireless technology employed and services offered by particular service providers. For instance, a variety of features have been developed and included in modern mobile gateways, including service-based routing, deep packet inspection, and other functionality.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.